


Elevator

by Aqua111



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua111/pseuds/Aqua111
Summary: Vinnie has a fear of elevators but to face his fears he agrees to ride one with Eric anyways. It seems to go just fine. Until the elevator suddenly stops.
Relationships: Eric Carr/Vinnie Vincent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Elevator

Vinnie looked around the lobby. He was quite early and no one else of his band members seemed to have arrived yet. Good, so at least he wouldn't risk running into one of them and then having to come up with an explanation why he would rather take the stairs to their manager's office. If they knew the actual reason they would probably just make fun of him.

He was about to head for the door leading to the staircase when he heard an excited voice behind him call out his name.

"Hey, Vinnie! I didn't expect anyone to show up so early yet." 

Eric waved and ran up to him.

"Where are you going? The elevators are over there."

"I… thought I'd rather take the stairs," Vinnie said lamely. He knew he should have come up with an excuse beforehand. 

Eric raised his eyebrows. "All the way up to the eleventh floor?" 

"Well… There's still enough time and it will keep me fit."

"But eleven floors? You really want to arrive at the meeting sweaty and out of breath? Come on, the elevator is faster and more convenient." 

He had a point. Though it might have been preferable over an elevator ride. But on the other hand he needed to face his fear if he ever wanted to get over it. Besides he was going to be with Eric. Eric's company surely would keep him distracted. He probably also wouldn't make fun of him in case his fear started to show… No, he shouldn't even think that far. The ride was just a minute. Everything was going to be alright.

The gates to hell slid open and after entering Vinnie withstood the urge to just squeeze into a corner and shut his eyes until it was over. It would just have looked really weird. And Eric could have taken it personally.

They had already passed five floors when the elevator suddenly stopped with a jolt. The lights flickered for a second but they stayed on. The elevator however didn't move an inch anymore.

Fuck… This wasn't really happening right now, was it? For a moment Eric exchanged a shocked look with Vinnie, but then he jumped over to the console and pressed the emergency button. Vinnie wrapped his arms around his body. He felt his heart rapidly hammering in his chest, his breath quickened. Had this place already been so small before? He barely heard what the responder or Eric said, his head was spinning, but one sentence stood out.

"Please remain calm." 

How the hell were they supposed to stay calm while they were trapped in a flimsy metal cage, dangling five floors above the ground!? Was that just his imagination or were they really swaying from side to side? Stop fucking moving around, Eric! 

He had sunk to his knees, his body was trembling and he felt like he was suffocating. By now Eric had turned around and after a moment of shock rushed over to Vinnie, kneeling down next to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here," he quietly said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. "I'm here now, I won't go away."

Well, no shit, where else would he go?! They were trapped together in an aerial tomb!

"It's alright. Just breathe. Breathe in. Good. Now out."

Vinnie closed his eyes, tried as best as he could to concentrate on his breathing pattern, Eric's voice, his touch. He leaned forward, leaned against Eric's chest, clinging onto him as if for dear life.

Slowly his breathing became steadier, his thoughts calmer and clearer. Eric had spoken with someone - someone knew they were here, they would fix the problem, they would get them out. However, his subsiding fear was now replaced with a feeling of shame and guilt. The things he had thought - had they actually stayed inside of his mind? He felt like he had been screaming at Eric. He hadn't wanted to shout, not at Eric of all people. But he had completely lost his composure - over what? A small technical hiccup? He desperately tried to hold back his tears, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Eric… I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh… it's alright." Eric held him closer, soothingly rubbing his hands over Vinnie's back. "I'm the only one who should be sorry. I convinced you to ride this elevator with me."

"You didn't know," Vinnie sniffled. "Neither of my fear of elevators, nor that this would happen. And I actually wanted to go on this ride. I wanted to be able to deal with my fear."

For a little while they just sat in each other's arms, Eric quietly talking to him, assuring him that it was okay, that he was there for him. By then Vinnie had calmed down almost completely. Eric's presence, his repeated assurances made him feel safe.

Another jolt suddenly went through the elevator and it started to move again. However, in the wrong direction. Slowly the elevator glided down into the basement where it stopped and opened its door. For a moment Vinnie and Eric stared at the door, then at each other. Then Eric helped Vinnie back to his feet and they hurried out into the basement.

"Are you okay now?" Eric asked. "Do you still need some more rest? I'll stay with you."

Vinnie shook his head. "Thanks I should be alright now." He gave him a weak smile. "I'm not sure how well I would do with another elevator ride though."

There still were two other and hopefully functioning elevators available. They now were already running a bit low on time but they could still make it to their meeting. 

Maybe even on foot.

Vinnie looked at Eric. "Stairs?"

"Stairs," Eric replied with a nod. 


End file.
